


[Fanvid] No Coincidence

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Gen, Implied Character Death, Let's Gang Up On Loki, Musician: Gnarls Barkley, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't get by in this life through sanity.</p><p>A fanvid set to "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] No Coincidence

**Title:** No Coincidence  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Summary:** You don't get by in this life through sanity.  
 **Song:** "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley  
 **Length:** 2:46  
 **Download:** Through Vimeo or through [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gm8wq76j210rzzp) (51mb)  
 **Contents:** Gen, but mostly Tony, Steve, Phil, Fury, and Loki. Contains a few jump cuts, esp. at the beginning, as well as implied (canonical) character death.  
 **Notes:** I wouldn't have done this without the encouragements of [coffeesuperhero](http://ao3.org/users/coffeesuperhero), who was making her [Amazing vid](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/297522.html) at the same time. We kept each other strong in the cause.  
 **Password:** avengers

**Lyrics**   
I remember when  
I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space  
  
And when you're out there  
Without care  
Yeah I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much  
  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Possibly  
  
And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice  
That's my only advice  
  
Come on now, who do you  
Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are  
Ha ha ha, bless your soul  
You really think you're in control  
  
Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me  
  
My heroes had the heart  
To lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember  
Is thinking, "I wanna be like them"  
  
Ever since I was little  
Ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And there's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done  
  
But maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably


End file.
